


Trouble

by BloodyBacon



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: This was a commission :w: thank u for the support-
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Trouble

I made my way into the living-room, finding it strange to not be greeted by parents at the door, telling me what to do and what not to do. It was quiet … and for a second I thought I had just walked into the wrong house. That couldn't be possible, i had been given a spare key, but it was so quiet that I genuinely thought nobody was here. 

It wasn't until a head popped up from behind the couch, glaring at me with two dark eyes, that I even thought to say hello. 

"Um-" I said, watching her come out from behind the couch. She leaned on it, standing only a couple feet tall as she said in a sassy tone, "You're late! I've been here all by myself!" 

"Have you?" I asked, and she crossed her little arms. So, everyone else had already left. They were really in a hurry huh? I walked over to the girl, "D.W right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well- I may have been late but i'm here now-" I said. She huffed.

It didn't seem that she was too excited to see me, after that, she exclaimed that she was hungry, so I went into the kitchen to see about making her something to eat. Things were pretty uneventful that morning, and all throughout the day. She was constantly sassy, always quick with her remarks, pretty witty for a four year old.

And then night came.

It suddenly turned into a completely different story. I hadn't just come here to babysit or something boring like that, no, I had other plans. I was just waiting for an appropriate time to get started. Earlier, when she was scarfing down my hastily made sandwich like a hungry bear, she failed to notice the sizzling, dissolving pills in her bottle of juice. I was happy she didn't, cause then she wouldn't be out cold like she was now. 

She probably would have said something, but I was lucky enough for that not to be the case. She quietly snored, her small body unable to sense me by now. She wouldn't wake up if the world was exploding, and that was just how I needed it to be. 

I felt along her stomach, she was plush, and soft, but small, so incredibly small. I struggled for a moment to imagine myself fitting into her, before I figured, I could at least try, right? I reached down, pulling down her underwear. She had a little onesie on earlier, but it got hot, I'd taken it off of her, it was the least I could do, right? I put them over to the side, and slid my fingers up between her legs. She barely responded, her body did everything it was supposed to do, and in a few more seconds my hand was slightly coated in liquid. The room was so quiet, she hadn't moved a single muscle since I laid her down in bed. It was almost scary, just how easy it was to rub her without her moving at all. I reached for my boxers, whipping out my length. It was almost the size of her body, but that was fine. 

This was all just to get her used to the feel of it. I slid the tip between her thighs, they were big, and she was a little wet between her legs. I moved it up, grabbing one of her legs and moving it out of the way so that I could get it inside. It wasn’t easy at all, I pushed for a good while, rubbing the head of my dick up against her crevasse, just waiting for the lucky moment when it would finally slip inside. It did after a little push, but only the tip. I felt my face heat up as it did, but I kept quiet. It went in slowly, and I bit my lip, feeling her body squeeze tight around my length. It was like being encased in something, and it was tight. Incredibly tight, I stopped, not wanting to hurt her or anything. She would stretch on her own if I gave her time, so I waited patiently for her to loosen …

In the meantime, I got to know every other inch of her body, running my hands across her hips, feeling the curves and dips, squeezing her ass, all the while starting to fill her up. She was making a weird face, I supposed she was able to feel it a little after all. I didn’t stop though, I continued to push until I was about halfway inside, and her stomach was bulging. I could feel her body sort of having spasms, her legs twitched a little, along with her stomach as I stayed inside of her. I only had a little bit left to go, so I continued to push, feeling her warmth embrace me with every inch. She was taking it like a champion, I was honestly kind of surprised that she hadn’t woken up, or made any noise or anything. Sure, she looked a little uncomfortable, but that was nothing. I stopped, and She hummed, holding onto the little stuffed bear in her arms. It was getting a little hot in here now. 

I only had maybe an inch or two to go, but she looked like she could burst open if I moved even the slightest little bit more. I still did of course, since i didn’t really mind that happening all that much, especially if it was from this. I doubted she would remember this in the morning, she would just be confused as to why her tummy felt so weird. I gave my last push, and groaned at the feeling of my balls pressing against her. She was much deeper than I had thought, I immediately began to thrust, feeling the warm liquid inside of her begin to pool, dripping down onto the bed, almost as if her body was much more excited than I was. I thrust myself into her, hearing her groan a little. It scared me, I thought she was on the verge of waking up, but I still didn’t stop. I knew that it was impossible for her to wake up when she was like this, so I had nothing to be afraid of. 

She did, however, continue to make little sounds as I moved, the harder I did it, the louder she whimpered. The deeper I got, the softer and more sensual her moans became, even though no matter what, they were always quiet. I didn’t really feel any need to hold back, I was going to be here for a while, and I wanted to get as much out of this little job as I could, So I let myself cum inside of her, burying my face in her brown hair, watching her ears twitch. She wouldn’t get pregnant from it, I knew that much, and thank god for it. She still had her eyes closed when I pulled away, I just let myself slide out, watching the cum stain the bed. There was no way she would know what any of this was, so- I left it there to be cleaned in the morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seven A.M and she’s already back to her normal routine. She woke me up, demanding that I take a bath with her, she didn’t seem to even notice what had happened … perfect. She had suddenly decided that we were going to take a bath together. I didn’t mind the idea, after last night I needed one anyways, and if she wanted to get naked then hell, I wanted to get naked too. Of course I knew it wasn’t like  _ that- _ so as we sat in the tub, I kept my touching to a minimum. She, however, did not, so after just a little while, she was all over me for whatever reason. 

“Does that hurt?” She asked as I swatted her hand away from between my legs. “Personal space, okay?” I said. She just looked at me … “Can i touch yours if I let you touch mine?” She said, quickly following up with, “but you have to pay me, of course!” 

I sat there for a second … “How much do I have to pay you?” I asked, and she looked down at her hands, counting on her fingers for a few seconds before she looked up at me, and shrugged. I smiled, “How does 20 dollars sound?” 

“20 dollars? That’s a lot!” She exclaimed. 

_ Wow. _

“Yup- you’ll be rich making that kind of money, so what do you say?” I asked. She nodded, and I pulled her towards me, sitting her down on my lap. She happily let me, not questioning why i was kissing her chest, sucking on her barely even there nipples, my hands wandering between her legs. She just sat there, occasionally making a sound that sounded more like surprise than whatever else it should have been. She leaned forward, her head pressed into my chest as I gave her an extremely slow rub. 

“What are you doing ..” She said, and I tilted my head. “What do you think?” I asked, and she didn’t reply. I kept going, detaching my mouth from her chest, sitting her down as I let one of my fingers slide up into her. It was all a familiar sensation to my hand by now, she was tensed, and quiet, her little fists balled up as her face began to turn red. She looked like she was holding something in, and it only got worse as I began to rub her. “Are you okay~?” I asked, and she nodded. I pushed a second finger inside, and then a third one, surprised that she was still a little stretched from last night’s interaction. It didn’t even seem to hurt her all that much, she just sat there with a hand over her mouth as she took in my digits. 

I bit my lip, this also served a dual purpose of cleaning her out, though, i was about to get her dirty all over again. “M-My turn!” She said, reaching down. She started stroking me, which really caught me off guard. “W-where are you learning this stuff from?” I asked, and she looked up, “The internet-” 

“The internet … of course- but- don’t do this with anyone else, okay?” 

“Why not-” 

“You’ll get sick- people are dirty-” I said, zoning out to the feeling of her soft, inexperienced hand running up and down my length in a vague stroking motion. It really wasn’t much, and she clearly didn’t know what she was doing, but it was just enough for me to forget that I was just a babysitter. Maybe it was due to the context of the situation, but I didn’t care. 

We sat there, touching each other all over, I squeezed her in as many places as I could, and she even lowered her head to give my length a lick, “Like the girls in the videos” 

“You’re doing a really good job but- d-don’t let your teeth touch it, alright?” I said, and she nodded. Her mouth was limited to my tip, and maybe a few inches after that, but as I put my hand on her head, I began contemplating the possibility that maybe I could get a little more in if I just … 

I gave her a small push, and when she didn’t protest, I pushed a little more. By the time she started to have a problem with it, I had already pushed her head almost halfway down. It sat there, still, as I throbbed inside of her throat. Of course that space was cramped too, and I could hear it make a slightly gross, wet sound as I slid out, and she began to cough, taking in a deep breath. I didn’t give her enough time to protest, within a few seconds I was slowly sliding her head back down, my hands tangled in her hair. “Breathe through your nose …” I mumbled, and she whimpered, doing just that. Her window of opportunity to breathe only seemed to happen once I had slid far enough out of her throat, which didn’t happen much on account of how slow I was going. 

I wanted to savour every second of it, having this girl on my lap, sucking my dick, her parents weren’t home and she pretty much asked for it. Heaven, I was in heaven. I groaned a little, lifting her head up just enough to hear her whine before it was pushed right back down. I stopped with the slow loving, and started thrusting into her face, I figured there wasn’t really anything to worry about right now, right? She seemed to not be able to get the hang of it, slapping at my arms in an attempt to get me to pull away from her, but all it did was sort of make me more excited. I felt myself jump just a little, and I kept her head in position as I shot a load down her throat. 

I let her lift her head, and she choked, spitting it all out. She coughed, and I bit my lip a little, giving her time to re-adjust herself. 

“You ready to go again?” I asked, and she shook her head no, “You have to pay me first!” She yelled back, washing her mouth out with the water from the faucet …

Fair enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fourty dollars in, and she was already letting me put it in. We were on the couch, I had her laid with her face down, starting to slide into her. She wore a onesie with one of those butt flap things, and had walked over to me, laid down, and undid it right in front of me. 

“What do you want the money for anyways?” I asked, pressing my tip up against her hole. She was too busy chewing on a pacifier to answer me, so I gave her ass a squeeze, a hard one, of course, making her snap out of her trance. She didn’t answer, so I figured she didn’t hear me, and I didn’t feel like repeating myself. I let it go in, finding that there was little to no resistance at first. I let my cock plunge, giving one hard thrust, just to see what would happen, and to my surprise she was lifted up from the couch, stomach bulging with a loud, closed mouth scream. 

She let out a strange moan next, and began to relax. For a second, I thought she had passed out, she was completely still, and quiet, laying there on the couch. She hadn’t though, and she winced when I pulled out of her, gasping when I pushed it back in. 

I didn’t spend time letting her adjust, her body seemed to be perfect the way it was. The couch creaked as we moved, in fact, the sound was so loud that I was a little worried that someone might hear it and come inspect, just to make sure we weren’t wrangling a tornado. I held her down, panting already as I moved, “ I’m surprised- you’re doing so well.” I said, and she turned her head, giving me a sort of teary- eyed look as I moved my hips. She was visibly shaking, but she was also wet, hot, and clenching around me. It wasn’t too tight, like last time, this felt even better than before. I felt my tip pressing up against her cervix as I moved, and she arched her back, dropping the pacifier as she drooled. Did this hurt at all? It sure as hell didn’t seem like it did. She was just laying there like it felt good, which, if it did feel good, then good for her. 

I continued on, holding her body in my hands as I started going harder, faster, I just- Couldn’t stop. I felt my relief building fast, I was about to cum soon, but I tried to hold on so the moment could last just a little longer. It barely made any difference, I ended up going harder to combat myself, and eventually I couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

As I came, I shoved myself inside of her, and at the same time, the couch seemed to break. It fell in, cushions and all. And we were now inside of it’s frame, sort of on the floor as we tried to catch our breaths. The sound was so loud that I honestly thought something had exploded, before I looked around and realised what had really happened. 

“Shit” I mumbled, looking at the destroyed furniture. DW was smiling, giggling a little as she panted. She grinned up at me like she was watching a Netflix comedy special.

“You’re gonna get in trouble!” 


End file.
